


Outlaw State of Mind 越矩之心

by Leng



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leng/pseuds/Leng
Summary: 天使恶魔公费旅游（？）途中唠嗑为主，对话流慎入；大量注释注意！我也不知道主线是什么东西，我连题目都不知道咋起；斜线前后无意义。





	1. [1]-[3]

[1]  
公元前1992年，别示巴。  
“恶魔——哦，”白发的天使谨慎地打量了一下突然出现的可疑身影，“啊，对——克蠕利。”  
恶魔赤着脚踩在青黄的麦子上，麦秆只是微微弯了些，像是上面停着一只蜻蜓。他向天使欠身行个礼，看起来闷闷不乐：“天使。”  
“你怎么在这儿？”天使皱着眉头，又看了看他们面前的帐篷，凡人并不能穿过帐子看到里面的兄弟，但两位超凡都清楚地知道那哥哥正大口大口喝着的红豆汤*意味着什么。  
天使不得不提出了合理的质疑：“啊！所以是你引诱了雅各！就像你引诱夏娃那样——你们不能总是这样，与那位作对，这是——悖逆。”他显得有些生气，但又有些底气不足，当然，他想起来，恶魔本来就应该“悖逆”。  
“不，”恶魔把手插在袖子里，情绪低落，“实际上，我引诱的是以扫。”  
天使不可思议地瞪了他一眼，又转回头去看那兄弟两个。那抓着他哥哥脚踝降世的弟弟已经如其所愿获得了长子的名分，正掩饰着狂喜收拾器皿。如果要说他们当中哪一个更像是会堕落的那个的话，毫无疑问是雅各。瘦小的，聪明的，不甘的次子，当然了，某种规律。  
“显然，轻视那一位的厚爱，比想方设法地去获得更加邪恶，我猜是的吧。”恶魔咧开嘴，蛇信在空气中嫌恶地抖动了两下，“还是说一切都不可言说，是不是？”  
天使犹豫着开口：“实际上……那位早在他们还在母亲腹中时候就已经承诺给雅各了，如果说——我是说——”  
“不可言说。”恶魔提示，或者说打断道。  
天使噎了一下，皱起脸重复：“对，不可言说。”  
两位超凡沉默了一会儿。以扫穿着他的白羊皮从帐篷里出来走了，他根本不知道他受了引诱，也不知道他失去了什么——或者说一切都是早已注定，并非从此刻才有所变化。  
“那红豆汤看起来确实美味。”天使突然又说。  
恶魔看着他降落下来朝着帐篷走去，疑惑地在他身后喊道：“你知道咱们不用吃东西，对吧？”  
“嘿？喂？天使？”恶魔喊道。  
  
  
[2]  
公元前324年，埃克巴坦那。  
“亚茨拉斐尔。”恶魔打了个招呼。  
“克蠕力。”天使点点头，走到恶魔让出的位置上，和他肩并肩站在低声嗡语的人群中，这让他们两个的交谈也并不显眼了。  
“这里都是些异教徒，”恶魔左右张望，穿戴各异的马其顿人和波斯人挤满房间，使这里充斥着过于浓重的香料和油膏的味道，掺杂着隐约的腐烂味道，令人不舒服，“你来做什么呢？”  
天使穿着拖地的白色波斯长袍，正与恶魔的那一身极像，只是恶魔的黑袍上又镶了金色和红色的边，还绣着蛇一样的藤蔓。天使拽着长袍免得它被那些粗鲁大汉踩到，忙中摆了摆手：“只是想起之前曾经在这里施过奇迹，路过来看看。”  
天使不会说谎，他曾在一个多世纪前在这里给一个虔诚的女子托梦，又恰到好处地翻开了她那国王丈夫的书页——看呐，书的确是好东西——从而拯救了数万人的性命，但随即又有数万人被反过来杀害了*。说到这个令他感觉有些怪异，所以他不愿明示。  
然而虽然天使不能说谎，却显然可以隐瞒。  
通常他并不会选择出现在世人的面前，毕竟人类似乎越来越脱离了神秘，这也让他们更容易大惊小怪。实际上他到这里，到这个房间里来是因为看到了克蠕力。天使和恶魔总是能在人群中——哪怕还隔着十几里或者墙和灌木丛什么的——发现彼此，就像猫头鹰能在夜里发现一只萤火虫，尽管那并不在它的食谱上。  
恶魔并不在意他的敷衍，指了指人群中心那华丽的大床：“我来看顾一个灵魂，好叫他能够下地狱去，不要在虚无中徘徊无终。”  
“啊……”天使掂着脚，尽管这毫无必要，但他似乎已经习惯了自己的人类躯体，他向那里看了一眼，发出慈悲的感叹声，“他可是个好家伙。”  
恶魔耸着肩指出：“但你们那里不会欢迎他。”  
披着紫色袍子和与他头发一样璀璨的金饰的王正伏在那床上，双目通红，脸颊几乎和陷在枕中的病人同样凹陷，无声地恳求他的挚友和爱人不要离他而去。他哭泣着亲吻那垂死之人，发誓要给予他未来东方的所有国度，这令周围的部属又一阵骚动*。  
天使感受到巨大的爱、悲痛和怜悯在那个灵魂离开躯壳的瞬间爆发，令他一阵战栗。  
“哦……”他说不出话来。  
那个灵魂的确茫然地徘徊着，它缓缓围绕着痛哭的王，似乎想要再次拥抱他。  
恶魔向他招招手，灵魂依偎在王身边，似乎并没有注意到这边的两位超凡。  
“你看，”恶魔转头向天使抱怨道，“我时常想，他们应该发明一种比较有标志性的操作——能让人注意到的那种。”  
天使心不在焉地点头。  
那灵魂终究还是被地狱的呼唤抓住，他最后看了一眼自己的身体和他的王，仍然用人类的方式走过来，脸上带着和善而智慧的光，在穿越人群的过程中就渐渐模糊，最终不见。  
“我完事儿了，”恶魔拍拍手，犹豫地看向天使，“说‘再会’恐怕不太合适，我想。”  
“是的，那不合适。”天使回答。  
恶魔思索了一小会儿，说道：“那么，再会。”  
天使皱着眉，没有回应，他的身躯发出一阵不明显的白光，随着轻微的“噼啪”声消失了。  
  
[3]  
公元379年，亚历山大城。  
大火在神庙中熊熊燃烧，珍贵的书卷成为最好的燃料，哀嚎声和呵斥声四起，还有得意的狂笑和与这一切不甚相称的圣歌声。  
“这真是……地狱。”*天使喃喃道。  
“嘿，”恶魔又一次突然出现在他身后，而这并没吓到天使，“我们的人可没干这个。”  
“我知道！”天使责怪地看了他一眼，然后吸了吸鼻子，继续心碎地望着被摧毁的图书馆。  
恶魔敲着他的金属腰带，试图提出些好的建议：“嗯……你要是现在进去的话，我相信还是可以拿一些你喜欢的——我是说，没那么邪恶的书出来。”  
“呃，”天使眨着眼把脸转向另一边，惊讶之下又有些心虚：“……事实上，我已经那么做了。”  
“哦。”恶魔沉默。  
火势蔓延，神庙的木质部分开始发出即将倒塌的危险声响，恶魔感觉有点牙酸。  
他开始没话找话地抱怨：“你看，这本来就是你们那边的风格对不对？那一位，我是说——智慧果，巴别塔，之类之类的。”  
天使轻不可闻地叹了口气。  
“图书馆应该算是我们这边的，大概。我觉得那一位——我们的那一位，似乎说过什么‘书籍是人类堕落的阶梯'……”  
“恶魔的言论！”天使评判道，“书籍是……记录，这是好事，梅塔斯隆不也是在记录吗？”  
恶魔发出几声哼哼。  
“但是你们的教长把它们烧掉了！”他用鼻子小声尖叫。  
天使装作自己没有听出来，转而问道：“你们那边会怎么评价这个？这算是你的工作失误吗？”  
“这个？”恶魔张开双手朝着下方燃烧的城市画了一个大大的圈，墨镜下的蛇瞳里闪烁着讽刺，“这完美的混乱岂不正适合我写报告吗？够写七八十张莎草纸了——人类啊，多有趣。”  
天使望向恶魔两臂之间的那个圈——从某个角度来看，那甚至可以说是囊括了整个地球，虽然人类并不清楚这一点。他抿着嘴，继续伤心了一会儿之后提议：“你想来点儿干酪配烤乳鸽吗？”  
他们坐在一家罗马贵族的餐桌上。主人被召唤到总督那里去了，而女主人与孩子们正心惊胆战地待在关上窗子的卧室里。厨师不太清楚自己为什么要大半夜地开始做正餐，但无论如何他还是挂着微笑奉上了完美的埃及特色美食。  
天使嚼着一块放了葡萄干和坚果的干酪，而恶魔慢悠悠地喝着果味清香的葡萄酒。  
“你看，克劳利，这就是我为什么喜欢书：人类用它来将自己短暂的生命趋向永恒。”  
天使收起了那本完好的《美狄亚》*，叹息道：“这是八百多年前的人类所撰写的诗歌，他只存活了不到八十年，短暂如成熟的葡萄坠地，可他的语言和思想比他的生命长出十倍。我动一动手，一个称不上奇迹的小动作，他的话语，那激烈的情感和庄严的歌声还会继续流传八百年。这不才是人类最有趣的地方吗？他的文字令人落泪，可这奇妙的永恒又令人微笑。”  
“要我说，这书可真是活该被烧，多么悖逆啊！”克劳利晃着酒杯，“我怎么没有见过他，他一定在地狱里——但你说的没错，这很有趣，我突然想到些别的……”他的声音渐渐低了，像是有些困倦。  
“什么？”天使也喝了一口那葡萄汁，砸了咂嘴。真的，这也是人类有趣的地方，他们的葡萄汁喝完会让人有心里暖乎乎的感觉，像是……爱。  
克劳利唔唔嗯嗯地应付着。又过了一瞬，他抬起头，陶醉地深呼吸——虽然他并不需要呼吸——然后伸出手指敲着酒杯，狡猾地撅起嘴唇：“一个小玩笑，让我们看看人类的‘永恒’能够有多‘永恒’。”  
  
TBC  
  
注：  
0.第一节发生在TV第三集的诺亚方舟事件后一千年左右，第二节发生在诺亚方舟到耶稣受难之间，第三节发生在罗马篇到亚瑟王篇之间。  
1.雅各的红豆汤：亚伯拉罕的儿子以撒与其妻利百加的双生子，哥哥名为以扫（有毛的），弟弟名为雅各（抓住）。两子在利百加腹中相争，利百加因此愁苦向上帝祷告，耶和华回应她腹中有两国相争，以后大的要服侍小的。两子出生时，弟弟抓着哥哥的脚跟。长大后，哥哥以扫长得粗犷，喜欢打猎，常常献给他父亲肉和皮毛，得到父亲的宠爱。弟弟雅各却更安静内向。按照亚伯拉罕的传统，长子应继承所有家产。有一天哥哥打猎回来又饿又渴，便要求弟弟给他红豆汤，弟弟就抓住机会要他发誓用长子的名分来换，以扫轻视长子的名分，便发誓将长子的名分给了雅各，换取了红豆汤和饼，吃完就满不在乎地走了。后来，雅各用欺诈手段得到父亲对长子的祝福，其后裔即为以色列人。  
2.以斯帖救犹太人：以斯帖是被巴比伦王掳掠、又随着波斯攻破巴比伦而被掳至波斯的犹太人的后代，她的堂哥末底改在波斯王廷任职。波斯王薛西斯一世罢黜自己的王后瓦实提后，又在民间选拔美女充实后宫，以斯帖以孤女的身份被选中，成为王后，深受宠爱，但她按照堂哥，也是她的养育者的叮嘱，没有透露自己是犹太人以及和末底改的关系。末底改发现薛西斯王的两个侍从密谋杀死薛西斯，就叫以斯帖通报了薛西斯王，因此救了薛西斯一命，但并未因此得到赏赐。后来，宰相哈曼憎恶末底改不向自己下跪行礼，便进谗言让薛西斯杀死所有犹太人。末底改得知后，求救于以斯帖。以斯帖和全城的犹太人禁食三天作为祭祀，然后冒死无召令就擅自去见薛西斯，薛西斯宠爱她，因此没有怪罪。而就在这一晚，薛西斯睡不着，起来翻看史册，看到里面记录末底改救了自己一次而没有得到赏赐，就又赏赐他。第二天，以斯帖认为这是时候了，就揭露了自己是犹太人，末底改也是，而哈曼要杀掉所有以色列人，杀掉王所宠爱的王后和忠于王的臣子，实在罪大恶极。薛西斯大为震怒，撤回前诏，杀死了哈曼，并允许所有以色列人在原本哈曼预定要处死所有犹太人的日子向想要杀他们的人复仇。两天内有七万五千人被杀。这两天后来就是在波斯的犹太人的节日普珥日。  
3.赫费斯提翁之死：赫费斯提翁应当和亚历山大一样是亚里士多德的弟子，他们可能在少时就已熟识。赫费斯提翁不是个英勇的将军，但却在军事后勤、外交内政上颇有能力，深得亚历山大的信任，被封为第一大臣，也是公认的亚历山大最亲密的挚友。亚历山大东征至波斯的埃克巴坦那时，赫费斯提翁在此病逝（亦有说法是被下毒谋害），亚历山大为此悲痛至极，甚至削去自己的头发。后来他坚持将赫费斯提翁的遗体运回巴比伦厚葬。赫费斯提翁去世后仅仅8个月，亚历山大也病逝在巴比伦。他生前一直想要继续东征印度，但由于天气地理难以进军，士兵和部分军官们厌战想家，以及一些政治原因迟迟未成。他的早逝和军队中本就尖锐的矛盾导致横跨亚欧非三大洲的亚历山大帝国几乎瞬间分崩离析。  
4.天使说的是“What the Hell”，这只是单纯的感叹词，但克劳利故意按照字面意思理解了。  
5.亚历山大图书馆第二次被毁：亚历山大大帝死后，他的臣子托勒密在埃及建立了托勒密王朝，亚历山大港是其最重要的城市。托勒密以“收藏全世界的书籍”的宗旨建立了亚历山大图书馆，并经托勒密二世、三世三代才建造完成。其中收藏无数人类的珍宝，包括摩西五经的第一本希腊文译本、希腊三大悲剧作家、欧几里得、亚里士多德、阿基米德等人的真迹、荷马史诗的早期抄本和拉丁文译本。亚历山大图书馆曾在凯撒时期被毁一次，后又重建。公元前379年，罗马皇帝狄奥西多一世在全国推行基督教，掀起了罗马帝国内部的一场宗教战争。亚历山大城的基督教教长带领教众捣毁了属于异教的萨拉贝姆神庙，这一作为亚历山大图书馆副馆的神庙中的书籍被焚毁和抢劫，大多消失在历史中。  
6.《美狄亚》：古希腊三大被剧作家之一的欧里庇得斯代表作，描绘了为丈夫反抗父权，却又被丈夫背叛，怒而杀死仇人，甚至杀死自己亲生的两个儿子的魔女公主美狄亚的故事。其中美狄亚疯狂地控诉世间女子只能服从父兄和丈夫的不幸，指斥丈夫伊阿宋的虚伪和无耻，也憎恨自己深爱着的儿子们。该剧尖锐的冲突、细腻的心理描写和充沛的感情表现力，以及矛盾而富有能量的角色，奠定了西方文学的基础，不断被后世的剧作家、作家和诗人借鉴学习。该剧实际已经流传极广，天使在此处其实只是救出了欧里庇得斯的手稿。


	2. [4]

[4]  
公元987年，君士坦丁堡。  
身着白底金边素袍的白发男人缓缓穿过王宫的回廊，墙上镶嵌的金镜将他映出一圈模模糊糊的金光，仿佛巨大的羽翼。  
侍从为他推开皇帝的书房大门，将一丝华光和这个踏着光的存在放入了阴暗的密室内。  
“啊，智者，”皇帝抬起头，连年的叛乱在他眉间过早地刻下皱纹，但这个男人仍然有着一种神赐般的健硕劲头，眼中闪烁着注定握有世界的神采，“我正需要您，啊，请到我身边来。”  
亚茨拉斐尔微微欠身，即使在昏暗的室内，他的白袍看上去也像是在发光，这时常令皇帝感到心安。  
“安娜对我说，这是耻辱。”皇帝焦躁地握着自己的双手，并没有在意他的顾问没有依照他的要求靠近他，他紧皱着眉头，目光落在桌子上并不确切是哪一份文件上。  
“陛下，”亚茨拉斐尔的声音稳定而绵长，他湛蓝的双眼仍旧带着慈悲的笑意，正如几十年来每一次皇帝需要他的关键时刻一样，“您呢，您怎么看罗斯大公的提议？”  
巴西尔二世*猛地站起身，绕过书桌，朝亚茨拉斐尔摊开手低吼：“从来没有一位拜占庭公主会嫁给蛮族！连德意志的君主都配不上我的妹妹！为了这一场胜利，我必须献出我的妹妹，这岂不是赤裸裸地昭告天下我没有我的敌人强大吗？”  
面对皇帝的愤怒，几十年来一直如此平静和高深莫测，甚至似乎连容貌都几乎没有变化的年长顾问只是极其缓慢地眨了眨眼，那蓝色的天空被幕布遮上，然后幕布再一次拉开，天空中充满圣洁的光芒。  
“陛下，”他说道，但又似乎他称呼的是“人类”，“这正是将主至高的慈爱带给黑暗的北方大地的时候。”*  
  
皇帝私人顾问从盛开的花园边走过，一阵比风吹玫瑰花枝更细微的“咝咝”声舔上他的脊背。  
裹着黑色丝绸的瘦长男人突兀地出现在回廊嵌金的柱顶，顺着柱子落到地上的样子像是一条蛇，他没骨头似的靠在栏杆上，一头比阳光下的大红玫瑰更耀眼的卷发从耳边垂到斗篷层层叠叠的满绣金花后领上。  
“哇哦，”他懒洋洋敲击着双手——你很难说那算是鼓掌，“精彩的说服，天使，真让我刮目相看。”  
亚茨拉斐尔被扎到脚似的跳起来转过身来盯他：“克劳利！你不该出现在这儿！”  
“拜托，这里是拜占庭的王宫，地上没有比这里更充满阴谋诡计的地方了！我当然应该在这儿——虽然我这个世纪经常呆在法兰西，那儿可真是热闹，指头大的地方，热闹极了。”克劳利一摇一摆地走近他，一条血红的缀着黄宝石和小镜子的腰带从斗篷中露出来随着步伐摇曳，刺得人眼睛生疼。  
拜占庭太喜欢镜子了，天使想，对恶魔来说确实应该弄个什么东西来遮眼睛。  
“我是说，”他有点尴尬，这就像是人类的家长发现青春期的小孩突然从柜子里翻出了自己年轻时的日记，“你不该偷听我们说话，这太……鬼鬼祟祟了。”  
“哦——天使，”克劳利仰起头夸张地大喊，他“哦”的调子像是有一百个作曲家为此争执不下并打了起来，“天使，天使，听听你在说什么，我是恶魔，我不会光明正大地敲三下门问你和皇帝我可不可以参加你们的秘密小谈话！”  
亚茨拉斐尔更加尴尬，他指责道：“克劳利！看在咱们都认识了五千年的份儿上！你不能总是探听我的工作，我是说，直接的，听——”  
克劳利窃笑起来：“天使，你听起来像个满腹牢骚的中年丈夫——哦我只是想多了解你一点儿，亲爱的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔狼狈地上前一步扯下他的墨镜，这条蛇的眼眶里几乎全都是金黄的颜色：“克劳利！你得醒醒酒了，上帝啊，你到底喝了多少？”  
克劳利不悦地眯起眼，过了几秒钟，他发出一声咕哇的怪声，姿势怪异地来回抽动脖子，然后他的眼白回来了。  
“哦，”他左脚换右脚地摇了几下，“哦。”  
“上帝啊。”亚茨拉斐尔叹口气，他的老朋友真的该注意一下不要在工作时间饮酒——而且还忘记清除。  
“不，”克劳利呲牙咧嘴地抢回墨镜戴上，“别说那个词，我感觉有点恶心。”  
“那是因为你摄入了过多的酒精。”亚茨拉斐尔指出。  
“那是因为工作无聊透了。”恶魔抱怨道。  
“诱惑这个，诱惑那个，煽风点火，点火煽风，”他扁着嘴，“有些人类根本不需要你煽动，他们看到凡间的权势、财富、美色、享受，立刻就想据为己有，他们干出来的事儿连恶魔都想象不到；而有些人类，不管你怎么折腾，他的选择总和你以为的不一样。”  
他总结：“要么是浪费时间，要么是做无用功。”  
“这么说你不想干了？”天使忧心忡忡，“这可……呃，感觉会有不好的事情发生。”  
“罢工？不我才不会那么傻，虽然懒惰是地狱的美德，但对下头的家伙们来说，懒惰意味着他们休息，而我劳碌，不能倒过来。”克劳利诡秘地撩起斗篷，弯腰凑到天使耳边，“不，他们不会知道，我们只需要……一点点技巧。”  
天使怀疑地瞪着他：“你在诱惑我……我们讨论过这个，我说，不行。”  
“我又对方案做了一些改进，”恶魔宣称，挥动手掌在空中做了一个像是指挥什么东西进行到下一步的意义不明的动作，“我们可以装作很忙碌的样子，你看，你在那里为别人的婚事操心，只管说你的大道理去吧，而我可以打报告给地狱，说我促成了一个被诅咒了的女人和罗斯大公的婚姻，当这个家中的第13位男性降临，他们的国家就会血流成河。”*  
“什么？你诅咒了安娜公主？”天使立刻抓住了重点。  
“呃……”克劳利转着眼珠，嘴唇张了又合，脸上甚至浮现出一种类似于委屈的神色，“可能……大概……也许我喝醉了的时候吧。”  
“也许我只是随口编了些瞎话，预言是最好糊弄的东西了。反正无论她生了几个儿子，那野蛮的国度不出乱子是不可能的，到时候有谁会计较到底是不是那个亵渎的数字呢？我觉得哈斯塔的数学应该不太好。”他补充道。  
亚茨拉斐尔绞着手指，他这个世纪好像又胖了一些，手指头像是肥美的青口贝，呈现出圆润的弧度。他结结巴巴地谨慎措辞：“我想你的报告与我无关……我是说，既然我已经做完了我该做的事情，比如，我想，这之间应该……没有什么冲突，我猜我的任务，呃，你的报告，那个……”  
他用那两根洁白的丰腴的手指在胸前比划了一下，两根平行线逐渐靠近，又靠近了一点，就一点点。  
克劳利打了个响指——这是他发明的点子，轻快，潇洒，惹人注意又不会过头，妙极了，人类迅速地学会了它，这也应该给克劳利记上一笔功劳，可惜地狱对此实在缺乏鉴赏能力——表示达成共识。  
“没问题，天使，我想我们现在可以一起去喝点儿。”  
“你才刚刚醒酒！”天使叫道。  
克劳利弹了一下舌头，重新组织语言：“没问题，天使，我想我们现在可以一起去……搞点蜜汁烤鱼，金黄色，除了蜂蜜还加了蔗糖的那种。”  
天使的眼睛亮了起来。  
  
  
注：  
0.第四节发生在亚瑟王篇到莎士比亚篇之间。  
1.巴西尔二世，拜占庭中兴之主，5岁即位，先后被两位把持军政的“继父”控制，对第三位说了“不”，18岁开始面对亚美尼亚军事贵族发起的一次次叛乱。他一生征战，恢复了除西西里和耶路撒冷之外所有拜占庭传统上占有的土地，令邻国重新敬畏拜占庭。在覆灭保加利亚的战争中，他将妹妹安娜公主嫁给罗斯大公弗拉基米尔一世，换取了他的支持，从此基辅罗斯的雇佣兵成为巴西尔二世的重要军事力量。  
2.罗斯大公弗拉基米尔一世是基辅罗斯时期最有影响力的君主，他颇具政治目光地从先进的国家引入文化、政治理念和宗教，推行法律，促进教育，使被视为蛮族的斯拉夫人逐渐走向文明。他凭借军事实力与拜占庭联姻之后在君士坦丁堡受洗成为基督徒，随后在全国推行基督教（准确来说算是东正教），被教会封为圣徒。  
3.弗拉基米尔一世将自己的12个儿子分封各地，然而在他晚年及死后，这些儿子们互相争斗残杀，在国内掀起内乱，一定程度上破坏了他建立的新政。


	3. [5]

[5]  
公元1350年，佛罗伦萨。  
那个女子即使是在荒凉的佛罗伦萨街头也是如此吸引人的目光，她那新潮的罗马式低领高腰裙令她显得高挑又纤细，仿佛一株行走的罂粟花。男人们贪婪地望着她，又隐约感觉到一种被刺痛的异样，因而不敢上前。  
她逶迤而行，走到水上宫殿般的旧桥旁，身影尚未倒映到阿尔诺河水上便在层林的建筑物之中隐去了踪迹，那些追随的目光都仿佛发出一阵如释重负和怅然若失的叹息。  
阳光从小小的方窗照到廊桥中，把第三层的地板涂上一块一块的金粉，红发女子的高底鞋踏到金色的方格上，鞋面红宝石熠熠生辉。  
接近桥心的地方孤零零站着一个穿着浅金色波尔普万的男人，某种也许存在的奇迹令这座旧桥上仅有两人相遇，正如但丁与贝阿特丽切*。  
“亚茨拉斐尔。”她懒洋洋地打招呼，似乎早已知道会在这里看到谁。  
“哦！”男人回过头，似乎才发觉到这位不速之客的到来，“啊，克劳利。”  
他白面包似的脸上带着些忧郁，见到旧友的喜悦又令他腼腆地笑了笑：“你看起来真美。”  
这是当然的——无可辩驳，毕竟有全佛罗伦萨的男人为证。克劳利的脸对于女性来说似乎过于棱角分明，但这令她看上去更加特别而摄人心魄，她燃烧似的红发和金色的珍珠发网编在一起，深得近乎黑色的酒红丝绒长裙随着她妖娆的步伐在阳光下变幻着色泽，于是所有人都会忘记她那令人不解的墨镜。  
现在她透过它盯着比自己矮一线的男人，带着傲慢的神情说道：“我知道，天使。”  
亚茨拉斐尔尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。  
“那么，任务不顺？”克劳利很自然地滑入他和桥窗之间的空隙，向后伸展身体靠在窗棱上，让阳光洒在裸露而毫无装饰的胸口上，锁骨下的阴影看起来像盛满的酒杯，腰肢弯出一个流畅至极的曲线。  
亚茨拉斐尔退后一步，给她让出些位置——这实在是过分体贴了，要说的话——抓着衣摆苦笑道：“实际上，最近我甚至没有任务。  
“瘟疫骑着它的白马在到处游荡，教皇搬去阿维尼翁*，我猜上头又派了别人在法国，但总之到处都是一团糟——”  
他叹气：“连东西都难吃起来了。”  
“教皇，”克劳利嗤嗤笑着，“我敢保证我在地狱见到了约翰二十二世，正如但丁梦见的那样。”  
“对，还有但丁·阿利格耶里。”亚茨拉斐尔皱起眉头怀疑地看了克劳利一眼，“那个女孩带他上天堂当然都是呓语，但你们是不是有人真的带他去了地狱？”  
“如果是我的话，我已经忘记了，如果不是我的话，我从来没有听说过。”恶魔用一个狡猾的句式回答道。  
亚茨拉斐尔没有生气于她的敷衍，认真端详他半晌后问道：“为什么你看起来也不怎么开心？”  
“我当然开心了，到处都是死尸，臭气，蛆虫，没人酿酒，威尼斯人在假装自己很堕落，英国和法国的那一帮子亲戚自相残杀，教皇刚才正打算提前圣年大赦来捞钱然而并没有任何灵魂会得到救赎，地狱在狂欢，没人关心我是不是在偷懒，完美，棒极了。”  
克劳利挥着手大声喊道：“而且今年阿尔卑斯山冷的要死！”*  
“什么？”天使疑惑地问。  
恶魔闭上嘴。  
“好吧，”亚茨拉斐尔温柔地碰了碰她的手，“我明白。”  
“你不明白。”克劳利撅起嘴，但并没有收回手。  
一股似乎可以说有些“好”的气氛环绕在他们身周，像是黑夜中同路的旅人之间无声的默契，或者未经寄送的邀请函和未作答复的如约而来。  
克劳利主动离开了这难以言明的气氛，转过身望着窗外，小声叹气：“这糟透了。”  
“但风景还是很美。”天使在她身后悲悯地微笑。  
“对，”克劳利怔了一下，重新注意到了倒映在金色水面上精致的桥影，还有河畔粉色和酡红色的屋顶，“……很美。”  
天使感到一种温暖的、难以抑制的冲动，偷偷打了个响指。他最近用奇迹是有点多，但祝福一座桥应该不算什么大问题，只是一个小小的祝福，对吧。*  
“还是有些高兴的事的，”恶魔脸上很快又恢复了一贯的光彩，眉飞色舞起来，“你知道这儿有个叫薄伽丘的人吗？之前瘟疫来的时候我跟他一起到城外去，他实在挺有趣的，你真应该看看他写的那些故事，保准会笑出声。”*  
亚茨拉斐尔对此显得很谨慎：“呃……我不确定？”  
“得了吧，天使，还有谁比我更了解你呢？”恶魔吐着舌头，薄唇鲜红，勾出一个肆无忌惮的弧度。  
天使无法反驳，他甚至有点脸红。这可绝对不能让天堂或者地狱知道，太危险了。  
有一艘船静静滑过镜子般的水面，看上去仿佛是浮在金色的天空中，天使的目光追随着那艘船，下一秒他们坐在了船舱中，水声温柔。  
恶魔半坐半躺地倚靠在舱壁上，不管自己昂贵的丝绒裙子被潮湿的木板留下印记：“这算是回答？”  
“呃？”天使正把一条手指长的小鱼从甲板扔回水里，“啊……什么？”他扔第二条时候发现它已经死了，便把它扔给了船舱顶上谨慎蹲守的水鸟。  
恶魔在昏暗的船舱中摘下墨镜，金色的蛇瞳灼灼发光：“过来，天使。”  
亚茨拉斐尔觉得有些不妙，但他还是下意识地转向了克劳利。  
他们在长久的岁月里习惯了模仿人类的呼吸，虽然他们实质上只是在把气体原样旋转来去而已。现在他们在狭小、黑暗而潮湿的船舱中共同制造着一场微型风暴，仿佛骤雨将至。  
有些人会说恶魔的眼睛像是烧红的炭，在发光的层面这比喻可远远不足以描述事实，实际上克劳利的双眼像是两轮满月，又像融化流淌的黄金，那细细的瞳孔永远深不见底，一直盯着看的话会感觉要坠落进去。亚茨拉斐尔开始头晕。  
“克劳利……”他求救似的轻喊。  
船舱中好像突然亮了一点儿，也宽敞了一点儿   
克劳利的眉眼依然是凌厉的曲线，但刚才那种强烈的压迫感消失了——准确来说她现在看起来有点泄气——她用墨镜的金属架搔了搔耳后的红发，朝天使的方向吐了口带着火星的空气，在船舱中引起一串亮晶晶的流星雨。  
“嘿！”亚茨拉斐尔吓了一跳，“你会把船点着的。”  
“撒旦啊，停止无谓的担心，你这个担心天使。”克劳利翻了个白眼——对于一个眼球几乎全部都是黄色的恶魔来说这可是个高难度动作。  
“如果你不做奇怪的事的话我也许能少一点担心。”天使抱怨道。  
“所以我干的坏事儿算是你的……管理范畴？”克劳利垂下眼帘若有若无地望着亚茨拉斐尔，用牙齿轻轻咬住镜架，红唇微张，含糊不清地吐出最后那个词。  
天使瞥了她一眼，没有踏入这个陷阱。  
“那么，为了从恶魔手中拯救这艘无辜的船，我们该做点儿什么呢？”克劳利终于停止卖弄风情，她戴上墨镜，抬手打了个响指。  
亚茨拉斐尔暗暗松一口气，虽然他也不知道为什么。他转了转眼睛，提议：“佛罗伦萨现在还是有厨师能做一手非常美味的的黑胡椒熏鱼蔬菜沙拉，还有最近他们才发明的杏仁蛋白糖，我猜你还没有吃过？”  
“尽情摄入甜食吧，”克劳利缓慢夸张地摇着头，用尖细而高的嗓音咏叹，“亚茨拉斐尔，尽管用我做借口吧，你这甜蜜蜜的好天使——”  
“哦克劳利！”亚茨拉斐尔踏出船舱，回头无奈地摊开手，“就只是……来吧。”  
他的手中被塞了一个有棱角的沉甸甸的东西——天使低下头，烫金的牛皮封面上写着：“喜剧”。  
“虽然不是初稿，但是是但丁亲手抄的誊本，别说你不想要。”克劳利没骨头似的贴着甲板从船舱中探出上半身，伸手示意，“拉我一把。”  
这根本没必要，但天使还是把她拉了上来，用自己的胳膊承载她踩不稳高底鞋的倾斜。  
“哦克劳利……”亚茨拉斐尔一时不知道该说什么，他犹豫了半天，最后决定放任脸上浮现出一个柔软如烤小圆面包的羞涩笑容，他继续说道，“你真是……”  
“不，”克劳利打断他，神奇的是她单脚站立时似乎比她踩着两只高底鞋更稳当，“不，亚茨拉斐尔，你不能说那个词，绝不。”  
他们对视一眼，然后克劳利放开天使的手臂，抖了抖自己的裙摆。污渍都消失了，但恶魔并没有整理自己稍微散乱的发髻。  
“呃……那个，”天使抱着《喜剧》，蓝眼睛湿润而清澈，“你的那位朋友，我想，如果他的故事也写成了书的话……？”  
“那时候我一定会要一本。”并且得小心这之前不能让他死了。  
天使的笑容——这绝对是人世间唯一真正的——变得更加迷人起来，这种迷人与克劳利的那种完全不同，它纯洁得几乎能让现任教皇都悔改。  
“谢谢。”  
“成交。”  
“克劳利！请你不要说这个词，听起来太邪恶了！”  
即使是对半空了的佛罗伦萨，傍晚美丽的阳光也非常公平地洒下来，旧桥被镀上一层金红。一艘小船的船舱底板嘶嘶冒着青烟。  
这是人类被杀死，被欺骗，也在被发现的一个世纪。  
  
  
注：  
0.第五节发生在莎士比亚篇之前150年。  
1.但丁、《神曲》与贝阿特丽切：因政治斗争被逐出佛罗伦萨的但丁于1321年前创作完成了《神曲》（本名《喜剧》），以对腐败教会的抨击、对苦难社会的剖析、对自由精神的歌颂而拉开文艺复兴的序幕。诗人描绘自己在古罗马诗人维吉尔的带领下游地狱、炼狱，在那里看到了堕落的教皇们和高利贷商人等罪人经受折磨，又在初恋情人贝阿特丽切的带领下游览天堂，在那里他尊敬和憧憬的人们享受着永恒极乐。  
2.阿维尼翁的教皇：公元1309年，在法国国王支持和控制下即位教皇的克雷芒五世定居在法国控制之下的阿维尼翁，并宣布将教廷搬迁到此地，从此共有7任法籍教皇在此即位。教权与世俗王权的斗争之下，教廷进一步腐败。其中，约翰二十二世（1316-1334在位）尤为狡猾、贪婪和充满权欲，因宣称信徒只有末日审判后才能蒙福见到上帝，在死前几年险些被定为异端。克雷芒六世（1342-1352在位）则因1350年把百年一次的圣年大赦提前，开了随意大赦敛财的坏头而声名昭著，最终死于黑死病。  
ps.约翰二十二世并没有出现在《神曲》中，毕竟但丁死前不久他才即位，克劳利只是随意作比。  
3.黑死病阴影下的意大利、英法百年战争和小冰河期：1347年，鼠疫来到意大利，自南向北横扫了意大利所有精华地区，随后向法国等地区扩散。佛罗伦萨受灾最重，一半以上人口丧生，威尼斯也同样笼罩在死亡之下，绝望的威尼斯人认为死亡不可避免，开始放纵享受，随意犯罪；1337年，法王腓力六世与表外甥英王爱德华三世为争夺法国王位与英法之间长期存在的领土问题和苏格兰问题而开战，战争绵延116年，拥有亲缘关系的两国贵族互相残杀，底层人民更是在战争、黑死病和贵族的压榨之下苦苦挣扎，但这场百年战争客观上促进了英法各自的民族主义发展；十四世纪中期，对人类历史影响巨大的中世纪小冰河期已经开始降临，这一气候变化给整个欧亚大陆带来了长达300余年的反复干旱、雪灾、饥荒，还有战争与死亡。  
4.旧桥的奇迹：旧桥，又译作老桥，这座但丁与贝阿特丽切相遇的古老廊桥在1345年重建，桥上有三层建筑，与两岸连为一体。二战时，旧桥成为纳粹轰炸下唯一幸存的阿尔诺河古桥，现在仍然矗立着，成为佛罗伦萨著名景点，恋人们的圣地。  
5.薄伽丘与《十日谈》：亲历佛罗伦萨鼠疫灾害的薄伽丘历时五年，以这一场瘟疫为背景写下的《十日谈》，是公认的欧洲文学史上第一部现实主义巨著，与《神曲》相对，被称为“人曲”。《十日谈》记录了十位青年贵族男女逃离瘟疫肆虐的佛罗伦萨，于乡间别墅宴饮作乐，在十日内讲述的一百个故事。这些故事有的歌颂爱情和情欲，有的赞美自由意志，有的称颂“人”的智慧，有的讽刺宗教和国王，立足现实，开辟了人文主义创作的道路。


End file.
